


Angsty Vampire

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Dean and Cas encounter a vampire like they haven't seen before.





	Angsty Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)' [SPN, Dean/Castiel, This is new. A vampire that wants them to kill it.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/273730.html?thread=52423746#t52423746)

Cas always tried to find reasons to use the speedy transport method, but Dean -- no matter how many times he did it, couldn't get used to how sickeningly weird that felt, and so he insisted that they travel his way, tooling along the highways, however long it took.

That particular journey took them out onto a particularly empty stretch of road in the western part of Massachusetts, on their way to Salem. Nothing out here but small farms, orchards, and the odd mansion with lights shining through the trees. It was enough lull even as seasoned a driver as Dean so much that he almost didn't see the figure darting out into the road. Cas lunged through the dashboard and pushed the human form out of the way.

Dean slammed on the brakes, before letting off it and pulling the Impala onto the side of the road. "Jesus, Miss Suicide is lucky I'm travelling with Roma Downey's brother," he grumbled, killing the motor but leaving the headlights on.

He stepped out, a handgun tucked into the back of his belt, and approached Cas. The angel knelt beside a girl, not much older than fifteen or so, crouching on the pavement, knees drawn up, arms folded on them, face buried in her forearms. Cas tried to put a comforting hand on her back, but she pulled away, moaning

"Geez, you're just a kid," Dean said. "What happened? Your parents took away your Silver Ravencrap books and changed the password on your Facebook?"

The girl looked up, the light from the headlights gleaming on her tear-streaked face and the fangs that jutted from her upper teeth.

"Please, I just want to die," she murmured.

"What, you read Twilight too many times, and you thought it would be cool, so you conned some vampire into turning you?" Dean asked.

She shook her head, bowing her head to hide her tears. "He made me this way: I didn't want it," she says.

Dean looked at Castiel. "No, don't say it."

The angel looked up at Dean, tilting his head. "Do not say what?"

"Don't say we can save this one from herself. Don't you punks get mercy-killing?"

"You were cured of being a vampire," Cas pointed out.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Only because we ganked the lead vampire: we've got no idea where little miss fangbanger came from."

"So what are you proposing to do instead?" Cas asked.

"Do what we usually do, and put this thing out of its misery," Dean said, going to the trunk of the car, in search of a machete.

The vampire looked up, watching Dean hopefully as he returned.


End file.
